goblinkeeperfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mineração remota
Once a Dungeon is Surveyed, you will now have the option to Remote Mine in that unoccupied Dungeon. When selecting a Surveyed Dungeon in a Mountain, you will now have an icon, that looks like a pickaxe, in the menu on the left side. Selecting that will allow you to mine. To Remote Mine *Click on the Dungeon that has the Resource you want to Mine. *Click on the Mining icon (pickaxe) on the top left. *The next screen, titled Mine Dungeon, will ask you to select the Dungeon where you want the Goblins to come from, this is also where the Resource will be stored once Mining is completed. *Select the Resource you want to Mine in the second panel down. *Select the amount of the Resource that you want to mine. This can be done by using the slider or typing in the amount in the box to the right. *When you click launch, the Goblins will leave on their expedition. The first time shown is how long the Goblins take to get there. This is also how long it will take to return. The time below that is how long they will spend mining. This depends solely on how many Resources are being mined. Multiple Goblins will go on the expedition if the amount of Resources mined exceeds a single Goblin's Carry Capacity. However, they will not Mine the node at the same time. Because of this, it's often more effective to find multiple Dungeons with the desired Resource Node, and send a single Goblin to each. This allows the Goblins to Mine simultaneously. Additionally, only one Mine can be Remote Mined, in a single Dungeon, at a time. Note: Remotely Mined Resources will not take into effect the number of Mine Tiles in the Dungeon the Goblins have come from, or the Level of the Mine. You can cancel Mining expeditions from the "Info" tab. This looks like a paper scroll. Go to the "Overworld Events" tab, then select the Remote Mining expedition you wish to cancel. Click cancel on the right and the Goblins will stop mining and head home. Overlord's Opinion * Even if the Resource is very rare, and you can't find more than one location for it, you are better off sending a single Goblin out to mine their max carry limit, then sending them back out once they are done. You have more time to wait for traveling, but you free up your other Goblins for additional tasks. * Another tip is to send out your Goblins to mine just enough Resource so that they are back at your Dungeon when you are ready to play again. For instance, you stop playing at 10pm, and don't play again till 6pm. That's 20 hours that you are offline. Now, let's say you need 4000 of a certain Resource, and that resource takes 25 hours to mine 500. Instead of sending out 8 goblins to mine 500 each for your 4000 and taking 25 hours, send out 10 goblins Mining 400 to get your 4000, and this way they take only 19.2 hours. Then, when you log in again, your Goblins will be done, or on their way back. Now you have your Goblins available to Ship items, build Rooms, Survey Dungeons, or Mine in your home Dungeons when you are online. You also will have the 4000 Resources you needed, ready to go, when you log in. * Remote mining is also a good way to bring in extra Resources when you have Goblins sitting around doing nothing. If a Dungeon has 11 Goblins, but you are only Mining two Resources, then you likely have three Goblins not assigned to Mines. So, before logging off, send them out to Remote Mine. If you are going to be offline for 18 hours, those three Goblins could be mining instead of doing nothing. * For more advanced Resource gathering, Remote mining can be used to fine tune your collection. Most often, this is the case for Crystal and Iron, and perhaps Gold. Because Goblin Keeper allocates your Goblins equally among all of your activated Mines, you can use Remote Mining to increase your collection of certain Resources. Category:Goblin Keeper Wiki